Marked
by jazzybizzle
Summary: When Allison gets marked next, she unexpectedly turns to Kira. After she sees it, Kira thinks it's time to pay a pair of wolves a visit. Kira/Allison, Scott/Isaac friendship. Scira and Alisaac oneshot!


**Hey guys! I loved _Silverfinger_, and this idea just popped in my head. Guess it's kinda like an unofficial sequel to _Friends_. I just played around with my thoughts and, well, here you go!**

* * *

Kira had been working on her English essay when her bedroom door opened, lightning flashing outside her window. Jumping a little, she turned around in her rolling chair to see her visitor.

Her mouth dropped, taking in the soaking, haunted looking form of Allison Argent.

"Allison?" Kira gasped, standing up. Allison dropped her bag, walking up to the shorter girl.

"Do you see it?" panted Allison, back now facing Kira. She hoisted up some of her hair so Kira could peer over at the huntress's ear. Kira placed her hands on Allison's shoulders to get a better look. She saw the mark-the exact same mark that was on the back of her own ear, and Scott's...Isaac's...all of her friends...

Well, sort of. She wasn't sure how the twins or Derek Hale felt about her, and she hadn't talked to Stiles lately...

"It means you're safe," Kira sighed, and Allison dropped her hair, meeting the gaze of her friend. "It means you're safe, right?"

"I think so."

"Are you okay?"

Allison nodded a little.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with your dad?"

"After...after it happened...something in me told me to come to you first." Allison hugged herself. "I don't know why."

Kira smiled, and Allison returned it with the same gentleness.

"Can I see your phone for a second?" Kira asked randomly, and Allison obliged.

"Why?"

"I'm letting Scott know we're coming over."

"Wait!"

"What?"

Allison looked sheepish. "Can we get Mexican first?"

.

Scott hung up the phone, placing it on his desk.

"Kira called?" Isaac asked from where he lay on Scott's bed.

"Yeah. She and Allison are on their way over here."

"Allison?" Isaac sat up. He remembered their kiss, and her unexpected move on him afterwards. Heh.

Now he was concerned about his sort-of girlfriend.

"They want to show us something," Scott continued. "Kira didn't say what, but she sounded urgent."

"Then couldn't we have gone to meet them?" Isaac pointed out. "We're faster."

Scott shrugged. "I don't know." Isaac did have a point though.

They heard their footsteps, breathing, and uneven heartbeats before the two girls arrived, looking out of breath.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Scott.

Allison said nothing, but lifted up her hair again. This time, Isaac was the first to react, flitting over to the archeress. He helped her keep her hair up and out of the way.

"Scott," Isaac said, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Look," said Kira, mildly pointing, and Scott did so. He saw the backwards five shape, his hand absentmindedly ghosting behind his own ear.

"They got to you?" Scott breathed. "When?"

"Just now." Allison lowered her arms, and Isaac, still behind her, ran his hands down them, attempting to sooth her. He didn't like the shaky beating of her heart.

"You okay?"

Allison breathed slowly through her nose and nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Allison forced a smile.

Scott nodded, then turned towards the beta in the room. "Would you like to go outside?"

Isaac gulped, not wanting to be thrown again-even if it was fun- and took his hands off of Allison, holding them up in innocence. Scott smiled, and Isaac smiled back.

Scott had no problem with Isaac liking Allison. He was even okay with them being...whatever they were at the moment. He had Kira, who was quiet during this whole exchange. The kitsune sat on his bed with her hands in her lap.

He joined her, an easy smile on his face.

"How are you?" he asked, his hand ghosting over to her legs. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Her hand met his halfway, their fingers lacing together as she answered him. "Have you heard from Stiles lately?"

Scott hung his head. "No. I just...have this weird feeling that everything is gonna take a turn for the worst. I have to be ready. I have to-"

"We," she corrected him gently. And yes, she said _'we'_. She considered herself a part of the madness now. She trusted him the night they both got their marks, before then, and she trusted him now. "You're not alone in this, Scott. We can help."

"I don't want you to get involved." He shook his head.

She faintly smiled. "Too late." He didn't meet her gaze directly. "We'll be okay."

Scott weakly chuckled. "Wait. We got this backwards. Shouldn't I be the one telling you-?" They both laughed.

"You know..." Isaac said, walking over. "I was sitting there..."

"It's my bed," said Scott.

"And if you don't move..."

"It's..._my bed_."

"I'll sit on you. Warning you now-I like to cuddle."

Scott snorted.

Isaac shrugged at him. "Fine, don't believe me."

He climbed into bed, stretching himself across their legs, breaking the contact of their hands.

"I'm a cuddler..." mumbled Allison.

"There's room for one more, honey."

Allison rocked back and forth on her heels before she decided with an, "Okay," and, despite Scott and Kira's little protests, she crawled into bed with them.

"Hmm..." said Isaac, hugging a stiff Scott around the middle.

"I have no comment," said Scott.

"You're telling me," said Kira from halfway under Allison's body.

"This is nice," said Allison.

"Yeah," said Isaac. "Instead of being violent all the time, can't we just...cuddle each other?"

"If we're gonna cuddle, can I cuddle Kira?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Just a wee bit."

"Maybe she doesn't wanna cuddle with Scott." Kira giggled as Allison spoke; they were practically hugging each other sideways now. "There's nothing wrong with snuggling someone who's the same gender as you."

"Um."

"Hot." Isaac grinned, and Allison reached over to yank a section of his curly hair.


End file.
